


Il silenzio della montagna

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Il silenzio della montagna

In cima a un'alta montagna si diceva vivesse il padre della foresta. Eppure nessuno sapeva che aspetto avesse, nessuno aveva la minima idea del perché si fosse rifugiato lassù.

Una sera di fitta nebbia, la principessa verde e i suoi amici stavano campeggiando ai piedi dell'altura sotto cui viveva il padre della foresta. Non vedevano molto oltre la luce proiettata dal falò, e solo le cime degli alberi spiccavano nella foschia.

“Voglio conoscere questo padre, che vive nel suo eremo eterno.” annunciò la principessa, che cercava di conoscere del mondo il più possibile, anche la solitudine. “Ma voglio farlo da sola.” specificò, dal momento che le sembrava davvero la cosa giusta da fare in quella situazione.

Si munì di una torcia, della sua spada di ago di pino, di uno spesso cappotto di lana di pecora, e iniziò a salire la montagna. Il silenzio era tanto pesante, ma lei non lo temeva perché solo nel silenzio i suoni diventano più forti e chiari.

Non seppe per quanto camminò, la nebbia copriva ogni cosa tranne il sentiero che mano a mano si faceva chiaro alla luce della sua torcia. Capì di essere arrivata alla cima quando il terriccio smosso si interruppe, e cominciò una gran distesa di arbusti, foglioline, ghiande.

Una grande sagoma si stagliava nella nebbia, e la principessa si avvicinò. La luce illuminò un grande fungo, piegato su un lato, come intristito, e tuttavia le sue spore, molto più grandi di quelle dei funghi normali, si spandevano per l'aria, giù per la montagna, fra gli alberi, fino a posarsi sul terreno.

La principessa non aveva mai parlato con un fungo, e sapeva anzi che i funghi non sanno parlare. Tuttavia, mentre lui continuava a lanciare le sue spore, una costante sensazione di tristezza sembrava allargarsi intorno a lui.

La principessa tornò giù, avvolta dal silenzio del monte. Raccontò agli amici del grande padre, un po' rattristata anche lei insieme al fungo.

Nulla al mondo resta invisibile, nemmeno la solitudine.


End file.
